thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anexo:Discografía de The Beatles
La discografía de The Beatles publicada en el Reino Unido en sus ocho años de carrera (1962-1970), consistió en trece álbumes originales (uno de ellos doble, y otro siendo un recopilatorio), trece EP (uno de ellos doble), y veintidós sencillos. Fue editada originalmente en formato de disco de vinilo, coexistiendo a lo largo del tiempo con otros soportes diversos, como la cinta de magnetófono, el casete, el cartucho de 8 pistas, o el disco compacto (CD). Solo falta aún su difusión digital por Internet, cuya negociación está en curso. A partir de mediados de los años 80, se decidió presentar un nuevo canon oficial de la discografía de los Beatles, aprovechando que los álbumes originales del grupo se iban a volver a editar, esta vez en formato CD, en 1987. De la reedición de su catálogo discográfico, fueron suprimidos todos los álbumes posteriores a 1976. Adicionalmente, se prescindió del recopilatorio A Collection of Beatles Oldies (But Goldies!), publicado en 1966, y se sustituyó por los CD recopilatorios Past Masters - Volume One y Past Masters - Volume Two, que complementaban a sus álbumes originales presentando todas las canciones que los Beatles habían publicado fuera del formato LP. También se decidió convertir en oficial el álbum americano Magical Mystery Tour, que en su origen era un EP doble, y que en Estados Unidos se había editado en 1967 añadiéndosele los sencillos publicados ese mismo año. A partir de la década de 2000, las grabaciones originales fueron nuevamente remasterizadas usando la última tecnología en ese campo. Apple y EMI dejaron constancia a principios de 2009 de su intención de editar estas versiones remasterizadas, tanto en mono como en estéreo, el 9 de septiembre de 2009. Álbumes británicos (1963-1973) Al principio, los álbumes de los Beatles eran más bien discos de material musical complementario a los éxitos que lanzaban en sencillo, que era lo que realmente se promocionaba. Este fue el caso sobre todo de los dos primeros LP, Please Please Me y With the Beatles. Ambos contenían seis versiones de temas ajenos, frente a ocho temas propios. La progresión musical y el experimentalismo sonoro de los Beatles fueron en aumento, hasta alcanzar la cúspide artística con el álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Este disco se había publicado el 26 de mayo de 1967, seis días antes de la fecha concertada oficialmente para la publicación del álbum en Inglaterra. Al año siguiente, publicaron el que sería su único álbum doble, el popularmente conocido como Álbum Blanco, que hacía referencia al blanco inmaculado que ofrecía la funda del álbum doble. Finalmente, vendrían Abbey Road y el parcialmente "fallido" Let It Be, los dos únicos álbumes en publicarse solamente en estéreo. Este último, además, contó para su primera edición con un libro de 160 páginas consistente en fotos y citas sobre el rodaje de la película Let It Be. En noviembre del mismo año se volvería a editar el álbum, pero esta vez ya sin libro. El siguiente cuadro muestra todos los álbumes publicados en el Reino Unido entre 1963 y 1973, antes de expirar el contrato entre los Beatles y su casa discográfica en 1975: Álbumes estadounidenses (1964-1973) Introducing... The Beatles fue el primer álbum de los Beatles en ser editado en los Estados Unidos. Fue publicado por Vee-Jay Records, al rechazar Capitol Records su derecho a editar un primer álbum de los Beatles. Introducing... The Beatles debía salir en principio el 22 de julio de 1963, pero por problemas de distribución, Vee Jay decidió posponer su edición hasta el 10 de enero de 1964, en que fue editado apresuradamente ante el éxito que estaban teniendo los Beatles en los Estados Unidos. Solo 17 días más tarde, saldría una nueva versión del disco, reemplazando "Love Me Do" y "P.S. I Love You" por "Please Please Me" y "Ask Me Why", ya que Capitol había demandado a Vee Jay por no disponer ésta de los derechos de edición de los temas del primer sencillo del grupo. Después de varias demandas por parte de Capitol, se llegó a un acuerdo judicial con Vee Jay en la que ésta podía publicar las canciones contenidas en el álbum Introducing... The Beatles y las del sencillo "From Me to You"/"Thank You Girl" hasta el 15 de octubre de 1964, fecha en la cual pasarían directamente bajo derecho de edición de Capitol Records. Ésta reempaquetaría las canciones de Introducing... The Beatles para editarlas de nuevo con el título The Early Beatles el 22 de marzo de 1965.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 153 Entre los discos publicados por Capitol Records, también se encontraba The Beatles' Story, un álbum doble que contenía entrevistas al grupo, y que narraba la historia de los Beatles. En 1964, los productores de United Artists tuvieron la idea de rodar una película teniendo a los Beatles como protagonistas principales de la misma. Sabían que el film iba a ser un éxito en plena beatlemanía estadounidense, pero calcularon también que la banda sonora de la película podría ser aún un éxito mayor. Así, el film sería la excusa perfecta para poder publicar un álbum con música original de los Beatles. El disco, una vez editado, estuvo catorce semanas en el nº 1, llegando a vender cerca de 1 millón de copias en solo cuatro días. A partir de 1967, todos los álbumes de la banda editados en Estados Unidos guardaron fielmente las características de los originales publicados en el Reino Unido; excepto Magical Mystery Tour, que fue editado en formato álbum añadiéndosele los sencillos publicados ese mismo año en el país americano, mientras que en Inglaterra era un EP doble con las canciones de la película homónima. También se editó el 26 de febrero de 1970 en Estados Unidos —y en otros países, pero no en el Reino Unido, que sería un disco importado hasta su edición final en 1979— el álbum recopilatorio Hey Jude, a instancias del representante Allen Klein y Apple Records, para satisfacer el pedido previo de un disco beatle por parte de los compradores de aquel país.Harry (2000), pág. 518 El siguiente cuadro muestra todos los álbumes publicados en los Estados Unidos entre 1964 y 1973, antes de expirar el contrato entre los Beatles y su casa discográfica en 1975: En 1976, Capitol Records -en Estados Unidos- y la propia EMI se vieron libres para editar a su criterio todo el vasto material musical que poseían de las grabaciones de los Beatles, una vez que éstos se habían separado y que el contrato que los unía a EMI hubiese expirado en 1975. Entre 1976 y 1982, ambas casas discográficas publicaron varios álbumes recopilatorios del grupo, un LP en vivo que contenía partes de dos conciertos dados por los Beatles en el Hollywood Bowl en 1964 y 1965, y varias cajas para coleccionistas que contenían todos los LP oficiales que la banda publicó entre 1962 y 1970. Todos esos discos editados entre 1976 y 1982 fueron suprimidos en 1987 del catálogo discográfico de los Beatles, al volverse a editar los álbumes originales del grupo ese mismo año en soporte CD. En 1994, los Beatles volvieron a estar en el mapa musical al editarse Live at the BBC, un álbum doble que contenía material musical inédito grabado por el grupo en la estación de radio de la BBC inglesa entre 1963 y 1965. A partir de entonces, cada cierto tiempo, aparecería un nuevo disco recopilatorio de la banda con sus viejos éxitos remasterizados digitalmente y, en ocasiones, incluso remezclados (caso de Yellow Submarine Songtrack o Love). Merece mención especial la publicación de tres volúmenes antológicos editados entre 1995 y 1996 que recopilaban material musical diverso del grupo en un conjunto de seis CD, y que formaban parte de una antología consistente en una serie documental sobre los Beatles -relatada por ellos mismos- y un libro de gran volumen que narraba la historia del grupo en primera persona y que se completaba con multitud de fotografías inéditas. El siguiente cuadro muestra las ediciones especiales que se publicaron a partir de 1976 (referencia británica): Álbumes de estudio Puesto alcanzado en diferentes países por los álbumes de estudio * Campo sin número denota que ese álbum de estudio no fue editado en su país o que no alcanzó puestos importantes en las listas de éxito Álbumes en vivo Puesto alcanzado en diferentes países por los álbumes en vivo * Campo sin número denota que ese álbum en vivo no fue editado en su país o que no alcanzó puestos importantes en las listas de éxito Álbumes recopilatorios Puesto alcanzado en diferentes países por los álbumes recopilatorios * Campo sin número denota que ese álbum recopilatorio no fue editado en su país o que no alcanzó puestos importantes en las listas de éxito (*) = Puesto alcanzado por la reedición del disco en 1993. EP británicos (1963-1967) Los EP eran discos de duración extendida que solo contenían dos canciones por cada cara. En Europa era un formato muy popular, al contrario de lo que ocurría en Estados Unidos. En la carrera musical de los Beatles, los EP eran más bien discos complementarios a su discografía original publicada en álbumes y sencillos, y por tanto no tuvieron la importancia artística que sí tenían los demás formatos. De hecho, a partir del EP Extracts from the Film A Hard Day's Night , ninguno volvería a entrar en el Top 30 de las listas inglesas,Harry (2000), pág. 401 excepto el último —el doble EP Magical Mystery Tour—, que había logrado alcanzar el puesto nº 2 y que fue frenado en el nº 1 por los propios Beatles con su sencillo "Hello Goodbye" (sencillos y EP competían en las mismas listas).Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 223 Únicamente Long Tall Sally y Magical Mystery Tour ofrecieron material musical completamente nuevo (uno con viejos éxitos rockeros y un tema propio; y el otro con las canciones que aparecían en la película para televisión de mismo nombre producida por los propios Beatles). El siguiente recuadro muestra todos los EP publicados en el Reino Unido entre 1963 y 1967: En 1981 se publicó en un cofre especial, titulado The Beatles E.P. Collection, todos los EP que los Beatles habían editado durante su actividad musical en los años 60. Junto a estos 13 EP oficiales se encontraba un 14º disco en el cual se publicaba en estéreo, por primera vez en Gran Bretaña, los temas "The Inner Light", "Baby You're a Rich Man", "She's a Woman" y "This Boy". EP estadounidenses (1964-1965) El 23 de marzo de 1964, Vee-Jay Records editó Souvenir of Their Visit to America, aprovechando que los Beatles habían visitado por primera vez América, y que se convirtieran en un grupo muy popular. Este EP tuvo un gran éxito de ventas, cosa que no pasaría con los otros dos EP editados por Capitol Records en mayo de 1964 y febrero de 1965, respectivamente. El primero de éstos, Four by The Beatles, reunió en su formato EP los dos sencillos importados por la Capitol canadiense, "All My Loving"/"This Boy" y "Roll Over Beethoven"/"Please Mister Postman", tratando así de atraer a los oyentes hacia este producto doméstico. El siguiente recuadro muestra los tres EP publicados en los Estados Unidos en los años 1964 y 1965: EP Puesto alcanzado en diferentes países * Campo sin número denota que ese EP no fue editado en su país o que no alcanzó puestos importantes en las listas de éxito Sencillos británicos (1962-1970) A lo largo de su carrera, los Beatles publicaron sencillos exitosos que se alternaban con dos álbumes al año. De esos álbumes se solía extraer material musical que se editaba en forma de EP (disco de duración extendida) de cuatro canciones, aunque éstos también servían como pequeños discos recopilatorios de sus éxitos editados en sencillo. El 5 de octubre de 1962 se editaría el primer disco oficial de los Beatles, "Love Me Do"/"P.S. I Love You".Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 67 Desde este primer sencillo, todas las canciones editadas por ellos en este formato llevarían la firma de Lennon-McCartney —salvo tres, compuestas por Harrison—, cosa que les distinguirían de todos los otros grupos musicales. De los 22 sencillos publicados originalmente, sólo cinco no llegaron al nº 1: su primer sencillo "Love Me Do"/"P.S. I Love You", que sólo alcanzó el 17º puesto en una de las cuatro listas musicales más importantes de Inglaterra;Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 71 "Please Please Me"/"Ask Me Why", que, aunque había subido al nº 1 en tres de las cuatro listas más importantes del país, no lo había hecho en el Record Retailer -la lista oficial a partir de 1969- en el que solo alcanzó el nº 2, quedando por detrás del nº 1 de Frank Ifield, "Wayward Wind";Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 77 "Penny Lane"/"Strawberry Fields Forever", que fue frenado en el nº 1 por "Release Me" de Engelbert Humperdinck;Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 202 el sencillo improvisado "Something"/"Come Together", que alcanzó solamente el puesto nº 4 en una de las listas;Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 283 y, finalmente, el siguiente a éste —y último editado por los Beatles— "Let It Be"/"You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)", que entró directamente al nº 2 sin poder desbancar al tema "Wanderin' Star" de Lee Marvin,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 292 y que no llegó posteriormente a alcanzar la primera posición por el éxito del momento que fue en su día "Bridge Over Troubled Water" de Simon & Garfunkel. El siguiente cuadro muestra todos los sencillos publicados por los Beatles entre 1962 y 1970: Sencillos seleccionados publicados a partir de 1976 En 1976, EMI volvió a editar todos los sencillos que los Beatles habían publicado en los años 60. Como novedad, la canción "Yesterday" salió en Gran Bretaña por primera vez en sencillo. Hasta el año 1982 aún se publicarían tres sencillos más con temas que nunca antes habían salido en este formato previamente. El siguiente cuadro muestra los nuevos sencillos publicados a partir de 1976, más los sencillos que salieron desde 1995 al publicarse Live at the BBC y los dos primeros discos dobles del proyecto Anthology: * Ediciones especiales Sencillos estadounidenses (1963-1970) En un principio, Capitol Records, la matriz americana de la británica EMI, no estaba en absoluto interesado en los Beatles, pues los consideraba un grupo musical más de los que estaban emergiendo en Inglaterra. Pero todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando se publicó "I Want to Hold Your Hand" el 26 de diciembre de 1963. En el verano de 1962, EMI ofreció al sello americano Vee-Jay Records la opurtunidad de publicar el tema "I Remember You", del artista británico Frank Ifield, después de que Capitol Records rechazara su derecho a editarlo primero. La canción era por aquel entonces nº 1 en Gran Bretaña. La única condición era que también debían aceptar a un grupo musical, en este caso a unos todavía desconocidos The Beatles, que aún tendrían que grabar su primer sencillo, "Love Me Do", por aquellas fechas. Vee Jay aceptó, publicando el 25 de febrero de 1963 el primer sencillo que se editaría en Estados Unidos de los Beatles, "Please Please Me"/"Ask Me Why". Pero no llamó la atención de nadie, como tampoco el siguiente sencillo, "From Me to You", que había tenido antes una exitosa versión en aquel país interpretada por el artista americano Del Shannon. El siguiente sencillo, "She Loves You"/"I'll Get You", se le fue dado a un sello discográfico pequeño, Swan. La decisión fue motivada por el escaso éxito que los Beatles estaban teniendo en Estados Unidos; o también por las demandas judiciales por impago que estaba teniendo Vee Jay Records en aquel tiempo. Todo esto cambió por fin cuando Capitol Records se convenció de que estaban ante un grupo musical británico que sería éxito seguro en el país americano. Publicaron el sencillo "I Want to Hold Your Hand", iniciando así la beatlemanía en Estados Unidos. Los sencillos previamente editados a éste, volvieron a ser publicados por sus respectivos sellos discográficos. Vee Jay combinó los sencillos "Please Please Me" y "From Me to You" -publicados en 1963- en uno solo para editarlo el 30 de enero de 1964,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 112 llegando el primer tema al nº 3 de la lista Hot 100 de Billboard. También editaría el sencillo "Do You Want to Know a Secret" el 23 de marzo de 1964,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 120 que llegaría al nº 2 en dicha lista musical. Bajo su sello subsidiario, Tollie, también editaría los sencillos "Twist and Shout" y "Love Me Do", llegando los dos temas al nº 2 y al nº 1,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 124Harry (2000), pág. 689 respectivamente. Éste último, antes de ser editado por Tollie Records, era un sencillo importado de Canadá,Harry (2000), pág. 689 al igual que "All My Loving"/"This Boy" y "Roll Over Beethoven"/"Please Mister Postman", que fueron publicados también por la Capitol de aquel país. Incluso el pequeño sello Swan sacaría provecho de la popularidad de los Beatles, reeditando el único tema del cual poseía los derechos de publicación, "She Loves You"; más tarde, volvería a editarlo, pero esta vez en su versión alemana, titulado "Sie Liebt Dich".Harry (2000), págs. 991-992 A partir del 15 de octubre de 1964, todas estas canciones pasarían al catálogo musical de Capitol Records, tras llegarse a un acuerdo judicial con Vee Jay Records en el cual se le permitió a ésta explotar las cancionas que poseía hasta la fecha límite pactada previamente entre las dos compañías en dicho acuerdo. Las caras A y B de los sencillos americanos fueron listadas individualmente por la revista musical americana Billboard en su lista de éxitos Hot 100. A partir del 29 de noviembre de 1969, Billboard dejaría de dar listados por separado a ambas caras de un mismo sencillo. El siguiente cuadro muestra todos los sencillos publicados oficialmente en Estados Unidos (incluidos los dos sencillos importados de Canadá, y que llegaron a entrar en la lista de éxitos de Billboard): Sencillos seleccionados publicados a partir de 1976 Entre 1976 y 1982, aparte de los sencillos "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" y "The Beatles' Movie Medley" -publicados también en el Reino Unido-, en Estados Unidos también se editaron dos sencillos autóctonos. El primero, "Got to Get You into My Life"/"Helter Skelter", sirvió como reclamo para el álbum doble Rock'n'Roll Music, mientras que en Inglaterra era "Back in the U.S.S.R."/"Twist and Shout" el usado para promocionar dicho álbum. El segundo, "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da"/"Julia", era un tardío sencillo extraído del Álbum Blanco editado en 1968. Los siguientes sencillos publicados en Estados Unidos fueron "Baby It's You", "Free as a Bird" y "Real Love", editados en los años 90 ya bajo el estándar internacional. Sencillos Puesto alcanzado en diferentes países * Campo de distinto color denota que la canción alcanzó el nº 1 en las listas de éxito a través del EP (sencillos y EP competían en las mismas listas) * Campo sin número denota que esa canción no fue editada en sencillo en su país o que no alcanzó puestos importantes en las listas de éxito * Los puestos alcanzados hacen referencia a las canciones que se publicaron en la cara A de los sencillos. La cara B era en muchos casos distinta en los diferentes países (excepto en los sencillos de doble cara A basados en la discografía inglesa) (*) = Versión con Ringo Starr a la batería Videos musicales En la época de los Beatles no existían los videos musicales tal como se entendían a partir de la década de 1980. Para promocionar una canción sin tener que desplazarse al lugar interesado, se producía una película promocional para tal ocasión. La primera canción de los Beatles que tuvo representación fílmica en un programa musical extranjero fue el tema "You Can't Do That", que era en realidad una secuencia descartada de la película A Hard Day's Night. El 23 de noviembre de 1965, los Beatles fueron filmados con fines promocionales por la compañía productora británica Intertel en los Twickenham Film Studios interpretando cinco de sus canciones, entre ellas el nuevo sencillo que iba a salir el 3 de diciembre de ese año, "Day Tripper"/"We Can Work It Out". Algunas de estas películas promocionales tuvieron mas de una versión fílmica, consistiendo las diferencias mayormente en la vestimenta de los músicos o en los decorados del estudio. A partir de ese tiempo, las películas promocionales serían parte sustancial de la promoción musical de los Beatles, sobre todo cara al mercado extranjero al principio. Bandas sonoras Grabaciones navideñas Los Beatles llegaron a grabar también siete discos navideños a lo largo de su carrera, destinados únicamente a los miembros de su club oficial de fans de forma gratuita. Fueron grabados en discos flexi de 7 pulgadas, con una duración de entre cuatro y ocho minutos. En ellos saludaban a sus fans con mensajes navideños, interpretando villancicos, bromas, y otras actuaciones dispares. Al final, estos siete discos fueros recopilados en un disco de vinilo, y editado, solo para los miembros del club oficial de fans de los Beatles, el 18 de diciembre de 1970 en Gran Bretaña con el título de "From Then to You" - The Beatles Christmas Record 1970.Harry (2000), págs. 117-120 Discos grabados en Alemania Grabaciones editadas por Polydor en el Reino Unido El 5 de enero de 1962 aparecería en el mercado discográfico inglés un disco en el cual intervendrían musicalmente por primera vez los Beatles,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 51 que aún tenían a Pete Best tocando la batería con ellos. Se trataba del sencillo "My Bonnie"/"The Saints", publicado por Polydor y que estaba acreditado al cantante británico Tony Sheridan y los Beatles. Presentaba dos temas de los siete que grabó el grupo en su segunda estancia en Hamburgo en 1961: "My Bonnie", "The Saints", "Why", "Cry for a Shadow", "Nobody's Child" (grabados el 22 y 23 de junio de 1961), "Ain't She Sweet" y "Take Out Some Insurance on Me, Baby" (grabados el 24 de junio de 1961). En su tercera estancia en la ciudad alemana volverían a grabar en estudio junto a Sheridan, esta vez el tema "Sweet Georgia Brown", el 24 de mayo de 1962. Todos las canciones tenían como vocalista principal a Tony Sheridan, excepto dos: "Ain't She Sweet", cuyo cantante principal era John Lennon; y "Cry for a Shadow", que era un tema instrumental compuesto por Harrison y Lennon. Todas estas ocho canciones fueron recopiladas finalmente en un LP titulado The Beatles' First, que incluía también cuatro canciones más en los que no participó la banda, y que se editaría el 4 de agosto de 1967. Grabaciones de Hamburgo editadas en Estados Unidos Las grabaciones efectuadas por los Beatles en Hamburgo -aún con Pete Best a la batería- fueron editadas en Estados Unidos en 1964 entre dos sellos discográficos: MGM Records y Atco Records. Previamente, en abril de 1962, había aparecido en aquel país el sencillo "My Bonnie", que fue editado por Decca, y en el cual los Beatles estaban acreditados como The Beat Brothers. MGM Records y Atco editaron en sencillo las cuatro canciones que tenían cada una, para después incluirlas en sus respectivos álbumes junto a otros temas en los cuales no intervinieron musicalmente el grupo. Polydor Records -cuya rama estadounidense se había establecido por primera vez en 1969 en aquel país- editó finalmente en 1970 estas ocho canciones juntas, añadiéndoles otros cuatro temas sin intervención musical de los Beatles, en un álbum titulado In the Beginning (Circa 1960). Otras discografías Discografía original española (1963-1973) El primer disco editado en España en el que intervinieron los Beatles fue un EP publicado a principios de 1962 por Polydor, y que incluía las canciones "My Bonnie", "When the Saints Go Marching In", "Why" y "Cry for a Shadow", grabadas por los Beatles en Hamburgo en 1961. Estaba acreditado al cantante británico Tony Sheridan, que se hacia acompañar por The Beat Brothers (pseudónimo utilizado para los Beatles) tal y como rezaba la etiqueta del disco. Todos estos cuatro temas volverían a aparecer en un álbum recopilatorio de diversos artistas titulado Todos los ritmos (twist, hully gully, slop, surf, locomotion, monkey), editado por Polydor en 1964. Este mismo año aparecerían editadas en un EP el resto de las canciones grabadas en Alemania por el grupo ("Ain't She Sweet", "Take Out Some Insurance on Me, Baby", "Sweet Georgia Brown", "Nobody's Child") , y que, junto con las cuatro anteriores, más otras cuatro en las que no intervinieron musicalmente los Beatles, se publicarían en un álbum recopilatorio titulado Lo primero de THE BEATLES en stereo. El debut de una canción acreditada a los Beatles se produciría en 1963, cuando apareció un LP titulado Recital de éxitos, que recopilaba canciones de diversos artistas que eran éxito en ese momento. Uno de los temas era "Twist and Shout", interpretado por los Beatles, y que había alcanzado el nº 4 en el New Musical Express al editarse en formato EP en Inglaterra.Harry (2000), pág. 1110 Otro de los temas incluido en el disco era "Do You Want to Know a Secret", canción compuesta por Lennon-McCartney y que estaba interpretada por Billy J. Kramer with The Dakotas. Esta canción en la versión de este cantante había alcanzado el nº 1 en las listas musicales del Reino Unido.Harry (2000), pág. 353 En España, en principio, la discografía oficial de los Beatles llegó a editarse con unos meses de retraso respecto a la de la fecha oficial inglesa, hasta que poco a poco se fue contemporizando con las fechas de publicación de aquel país. El primer LP de los Beatles se conoció en España simplemente por el título del nombre del grupo. Además, tanto este álbum como With the Beatles presentaron en principio una mala calidad en la reproducción de sus portadas. A Hard Day's Night y Help! llevaron como segundo título Qué noche la de aquel día y ¡Socorro!, respectivamente, debido al título que tenían sus respectivas películas en España. En 1970 se decidió publicar en Estados Unidos, y en otros países, un álbum recopilatorio inicialmente titulado Beatles Again. Pero poco tiempo antes de publicarse, se cambió el título a Hey Jude para capitalizar el éxito del sencillo de mismo nombre, cuya canción estaba incluida en el disco. Para entonces, ya habían sido vendidas una cantidad indeterminada de discos en cuya etiqueta se reflejaba el antiguo título que se le iba a dar al álbum. Con este primer título en la etiqueta del disco es como apareció finalmente el álbum en España. El tema "The Ballad of John and Yoko" sufriría la censura de la época al no incluirse la canción en los álbumes Beatles Again y 1967-1970. El motivo era que la letra de esa canción hacia mención a la figura de Jesucristo, y también que hacía referencia a Gibraltar como un lugar que quedaba situado cerca de España, dándole así estatus oficial como región independiente a dicho dominio británico. El tema fue eliminado de Beatles Again, dejando a éste con solo nueve canciones en lugar de las diez que le correspondía. Y en 1967-1970 se sustituyó esa canción polémica por el tema "One After 909" del LP Let It Be. En España, así como también en otros países hispanos, se llegó a editar un álbum totalmente autóctono llamado Por siempre Beatles. Era un disco recopilatorio que contenía temas musicales que no habían aparecido en algún álbum de estudio oficial de los Beatles. La edición del álbum estaba presentada solamente con sonido monoaural, al haber sido creado enteramente por el sello discográfico Odeon, filial de la EMI británica, a partir de las mezclas en mono de los temas originalmente editados en sencillo o EP. Posteriores ediciones del álbum ya presentaron las canciones mezcladas en estéreo. En algunas ocasiones, los sencillos oficiales editados en Inglaterra por los Beatles se publicaron en España directamente en formato EP, acompañados por otros temas. "Hey Jude"/"Revolution", que en el Reino Unido era un sencillo compuesto por estas dos canciones, en España se le dio categoría de EP, no por la cantidad de canciones que contenía, sino por la duración misma del disco. De los sencillos cabe destacar el publicado en 1972, "All Together Now"/"Hey Bulldog", oficialmente el último disco pequeño de los Beatles que fue editado en España antes de que expirase el contrato que unía al grupo musical con el sello discográfico EMI en 1975. El sencillo contenía dos temas extraídos del álbum Yellow Submarine editado en 1969. *'Sencillos' *'EP' *'Álbums' *'Grabaciones editadas por Polydor' Referencias Bibliografía * * Enlaces externos * Discografía inglesa de los Beatles (en inglés) * [http://beatleshelp.topcities.com/help.htm Discografía española, y muestrario de las diferentes ediciones del álbum Help! en todo el mundo] (en inglés) * Historia de la publicación de los discos de Tony Sheridan y los Beatles en Polydor (en inglés) * Breve historia de los EPs americanos de los Beatles (en inglés) * The Beatles en Vee-Jay (en inglés) Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:The Beatles